1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display substrate to display an image. The display substrate includes gate lines and data lines that are insulated from each other and that intersect each other to define a plurality of pixel areas on the display area. Also, a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode that is electrically connected to the thin film transistor are formed on the display substrate corresponding to each pixel area.
In the case that the display substrate includes a plastic material, the display substrate is flexibly bent when an external impact is applied to the display substrate. Furthermore, the display substrate is easily deformed when heated by an external heat source. As a result, when the gate line or the data line including a metal material is formed on the display substrate that includes the plastic material, the gate line or the data line may break while the external heat is applied to the display substrate because the metal material has less elasticity than the plastic material.